disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Flynt and Mungo
|voice = Erik von Detten (Flynt) Jason Marsden (Mungo) |personality = Dopey, comical, funny, silly, fun-loving, friendly, playful |appearance = Flynt: Short, slender black gorilla Mungo: Medium, obese brown gorilla |alignment = Good |home = The Jungle |friends = Each other, Tarzan, Jane Porter, Archimedes Q. Porter, Terk, Tantor, Kerchak, Kala |enemies = Clayton, Clayton's men, Tublat |likes = Having fun and playing |dislikes = Being separated |quote = Flynt: "Stop hitting yourself!" Mungo: "Tell me I'm not looking at the hairless wonder."|family = Each other (brothers)}}Flynt and Mungo are Terk and Tarzan's friends from the 1999 Disney animated movie Tarzan. They appeared again in the second film in the franchise and in Tarzan & Jane. They also appeared in the animated television series The Legend of Tarzan. Background Personality Both Mungo and Flynt are very playful, as shown when Flynt made Mungo hit himself over and over again. However, when they were younger, they were shown to be mean and slightly cruel towards Tarzan especially, as they wanted to exclude him from their activities and complained loudly when he said he wanted to come along. Eventually, they grow to respect him. Physical Appearance Mungo is an obese and medium gorilla, unlike Flynt who is short and slender. Mungo has a medium brown coat and Flynt has a gray black one. Appearances ''Tarzan'' In their first appearance, Flynt and Mungo appear together with Terk, going toward a waterfall where the elephants are. Before Terk arrives, they are shown playfully hitting each other. Soon after, Tarzan arrives and Flynt and Mungo begin to complain loudly about him being there. Terk tells Tarzan he can hang out with them if he gets a hair from an elephant being sarcastic hoping it would get rid of him, but Tarzan takes her seriously, and jumps into the lake. Flynt and Mungo are amused by Tarzan's antics and Flynt tells Terk that if he survives, she should bring him around more often. The gorillas go and get a closer look. Shortly thereafter, they look more closely at Tarzan catching a hair from an elephant. However, Tarzan unfortunately makes elephants panic at seeing him, in which they stampede toward Flynt, Mungo, and Terk, fleeing. Flynt and Mungo arrive where the other gorillas were eating termites, and despair, screaming that the blame for the elephant stampede was not theirs. , and other gorillas singing in camp.]] As the years pass, they begin to be more friendly with Tarzan, and soon become great friends. When Tarzan fights Sabor, Flynt and Mungo are seen cheering Tarzan along with the other gorillas. After Tarzan kills the evil leopard, they congratulate him along with the rest of the gorillas. They, along with Terk, Tantor, and some other gorillas, begin to look for Tarzan who recently disappeared, and arrive at the human trio's campsite and proceed to trash it, playing music on various human objects They find in camp ("Trashin' the Camp"). Tarzan returns Jane Porter to camp, but departs with the other animals before Professor Porter and Clayton arrive. Sometime later, Tarzan shows the humans the nesting site. Flynt and Mungo remain there, watching humans. After the humans leave, few disagreements occurred and Clayton and his men back in place and begin to capture the gorillas, including Flynt and Mungo, Tarzan arrives and manages to stop the plan of Clayton. Gallery tarzan-disneyscreencaps.com-1682.jpg|"Stop hitting yourself!" tarzan-disneyscreencaps.com-1719.jpg|(Flynt: "Terk, what is this? Some kind of a'' joke!?!") "Tell me I'm not looking at the hairless wonder!" tarzan-disneyscreencaps.com-1850.jpg tarzan-disneyscreencaps.com-1855.jpg|Flynt, Mungo, and Terk watch as Tarzan jumps off the cliff. tarzan-disneyscreencaps.com-1874.jpg|"That one hurt him!" tarzan-disneyscreencaps.com-1925.jpg|"Hi!" tarzan-disneyscreencaps.com-2147.jpg|"He's dead." tarzan-disneyscreencaps.com-2152.jpg|"'WE'RE DEAD!'''" tarzan-disneyscreencaps.com-3216.jpg|Flynt, Mungo, and the other gorillas cheer Tarzan as he fights Sabor. tarzan-disneyscreencaps.com-4879.jpg|Flynt, Mungo, Terk, another gorilla gasp, when they stumble upon the campsite. tarzan-disneyscreencaps.com-5307.jpg|Flynt, Mungo, and the other gorillas see Jane. Trivia *Flynt and Mungo seems to share some similarities with Kago and Uto. **Both the pairs are brothers. **Both are primates, the gorilla species. **Both are of the same franchise, Tarzan. **Both are considered a bit stupid and silly. Category:Disney characters Category:Tarzan characters Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Character pairs Category:Gorillas Category:African characters Category:Twins and Triplets Category:Heroes Category:Anti-heroes Category:Kids Category:Adults Category:Characters in the Disney animated features canon Category:Teenagers